kingsquestfandomcom-20200216-history
Fate
Fate is a concept often tied to destiny and prophecies. Background Fate is not like the cut of a blade, but rather like the myriad of paths when a hammer cracks ice. There are various possible paths to ones' destiny.Oracle(KQ6): "Fate is not like the cut of a blade, young one, but rather like the myriad of paths formed when a hammer cracks ice. I will tell you what I can, but what will actually come to pass is up to you." People have a choice in defining what fate actually occurs (though in some cases it may be defined by the Three Fates). Notes *Cassim'as parents speaks of "the fates"."Thank the fates! I knew I was close when we sank, but I dared not hope.... Tell me, how fares your Princess Cassima?" *The Winged One Guards speak of 'The Fates'.We only escort you to your death! May the Fates make it quick so that you do not have to scream long!" *Bump-on-the-log speaks of 'Fate'.Bump (KQ6): "There's no changing my lot in life . A bump-on-a-log is a defenseless creature, alas, and must put up with whatever cruelty Fate dishes out." *The Oracle speaks of 'Fate'. *KQ8 box mentions Fate.When the Mask of Eternity, the symbol of order in a chaotic universe, was shattered by a powerful evil, the kingdom of Daventry was beset by a terrible curse. You alone have been chosen by Fate to make an epic journey through seven amazing lands to recover the lost pieces of the Mask of Eternity and restore light to a darkening world. *When the forces of the Floating Castle attacked Daventry, it had already been many years since Daventry last had to prepare for war. Graham had hoped that this day would never come, that Daventry would never again need to take up arms against an invader. He had hoped. But it seemed that fate had decreed otherwise. Despite this only Alexander ended up taking up arms against the intruders. Since the other knights that tried ended up injured or dead. Behind the scenes "Fate" is a concept that often brought up in the games and novels. It is sometimes, in rare instances, referred to as a proper noun, and sometimes singular and sometimes plural (with the latter being a personification of 'fate/fates' which appear in KQ7).. In most uses, it usually refers to as an abstract idea/concept. Sometimes it is something set in stone that cannot be changed, but other times its something people can change based on their choices/actions, in this way fate can be determined.KQC3E, pg; "The next few hours would determine the fate..."Narrator (King's Questions): "...unaware that the magic waters through which you sail link the outcome of the game with the fate of your ship."Travel through the remarkable worlds of King’s Quest 8, from a dark underground land to a mysterious realm in the clouds. Every turn yields both secret and salvation, and every mystery you solve brings you closer to the fiery confrontation that will determine the fate of an entire kingdom! In many cases 'fate' is used a description for 'death'/'end' or other negative outcomes/situations in life, often with a heavy sense of finality. Some fates can be 'worse than death'.Narrator (KQ1AGI):"The witch swoops down, grabs you by the neck, and carries you off to a fate worse than death." Such as the 'fate' of Alexander becoming a slave to Manannan (and awaiting his final fate at the hands of the Wizard unless he makes his escape), or Telgrin making the statement "Your companion has already sealed his fate.". Or it might refer to a important event, or omen. "Fateful day". Sometimes it is one 'fate' that heroes of the games/stories attempt to thwart by going on their adventures to find a better outcome. For example Rosella knew she held the fate of others, and the entire world was in her hands and it all depended on how well she aimed the arrow when shooting Lolotte. Fate may have many twists, and fate could often be unfair. By this it seems in some usages 'fate' can also be similar/compared to 'chance'/fortune/luck having a somewhat random quality to it or simply coincidence. "pure fate". TOG Universe In the reboot universe 'fate' is something you determine for yourself. It is not something that defines the direction of your life.Graham (KQC3): "Fate brought me to that tower to find my true love. But which one was she? I pleaded with the magic mirror to show me a sign."Graham (KQC3): It was then that I realized the image I saw in the magic mirror was only a suggestion, not my fate. If I was going to marry one of the princesses it would be our choice together, and our choice alone." Though some believe 'fate is set in stone', that the same fate will occur no matter if someone is there to try to stop it, or to cause it.Amaya (KQC1): "There was absolutely nothing you could do, Graham. Achaka would have met the same fate with or without you." Fate can be fortuitous.Merchant of Miracles (KQC1): "Well, whaddaya know, it costs exactly that much. Fortuitous fate meeting you, m'boy. Here you are..." References Category:KQ6 Category:Philosophy Category:KQ7 Category:KQ8